Courage Itsumo
by Kitsune Kii
Summary: Title translation: Courage Forever Kagome is a miko. Kikyou is a miko. Inuyasha is a Hanyou. Naraku is a Hanyou. With help from Inuyasha, Kagome must defeat Naraku. InuKag
1. Inuyasha

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Kirara (AKA Kilala), Kaede, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Kikyou, or any other character I failed to mention.  
  
Summary: Kagome is a miko. Kikyou is a miko. Inuyasha is a hanyou. Naraku is a hanyou. Sango is a demon exterminator. Miroku is a priest. Kikyou is Inuyasha's girlfriend. Naraku is trying to get something from Kagome. Kagome is running from Naraku. Sango is setting out on revenge on Naraku. Miroku is trying to break his family's curse. Can everyone get what they want in the crazy months of summer? InuKag MirSan SessRin (maybe SessRin) I guess in the beginning there is going to be InuKik because.... Grr... I hate you Kikyou!  
  
' ' = Thinking " "= talking  
  
INUKAG-INUKAG-INUKAG-INUKAG-INUKAG-INUKAG-INUKAG-INUKAG  
  
A downpour of rain blanketed a slender figure running through the rain. The figure's hair was dripping wet, sticking to its neck, face, shoulders, and back. The figure continued to run its feet splashing in puddles and clinking on the sidewalk.  
  
The figure, to a mere human might seem that the figure was running to get out of the rain, but to a immortal's eye, or a miko's eye, it would seem that the figure was running from someone, or something.  
  
The figure finally stopped, and lifted its head up to look at the sky.  
  
This action revealed that 'it' was a 'she'.  
  
Her black hair delicately framed her pale skin, and she had chocolate brown eyes that were full of welcoming warmth.  
  
No, she wasn't a normal human.  
  
Panic was flowing off of her slender body very quickly. She panicked very suddenly, and took a sharp right. She continued her running.  
  
INUKAG-INUKAG- with Inuyasha INUKAG-INUKAG-  
  
Inuyasha was strolling unconcernedly down the streets, which were empty due to the heavy downpour of rain. Inuyasha wasn't sure what had drove him to take a walk in the rain, but whatever it was, he wasn't in the mood to argue with himself.  
  
He suddenly heard footsteps splashing in the rain, and he wondered to himself who would be out walking on a day like this.  
  
He turned around to see his girlfriend, Kikyou, running swiftly down the street. The only thing that puzzled him about Kikyou was that her eyes were now a soft chocolate brown full of warmth instead of the cold gray mass of hatred and anger.  
  
He grabbed her arm and whispered, "Are you alright, Kikyou?" He could hear her breath was ragged and her heart beating rapidly.  
  
"My name is not Kikyou." She said between sharp breaths.  
  
Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. 'So that explains the eye change.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"My name is Kagome, Higurashi Kagome." She explained.  
  
"Feh. I'm a fool, after all, Kikyou looks intelligent, and pretty." Inuyasha said grouchily.  
  
A vein popped out of Kagome's head.  
  
SLAP!  
  
There was a nice red mark on Inuyasha's face, and Inuyasha made a mental note not to piss off strange girls because their slaps hurt.  
  
"Now what was that?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Wench." Inuyasha growled under his breath.  
  
'Sit.' Where did that come from?  
  
Kagome looked angrily at the Inu-hanyou before her. 'Sit.'  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Inuyasha." Inuyasha said pausing to look at the human before him. She had long black hair, pale skin, miko aura, and looked almost exactly like Kikyou, except for the eyes. The eyes were so different, and he wondered how someone could be so much alike, but yet so different.  
  
"You have a hanyou aura." Kagome said, pausing to examine Inuyasha. He had long elegant black hair that was almost exactly like her own. He had beautiful, exotic golden eyes and a confident smirk. He wore blue jeans and a black shirt with 'YOUKAI' stamped across the front in bold deep red.  
  
"What were you running from?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.  
  
"None of your business." Kagome replied sharply.  
  
"I think it is my business." Inuyasha said smirking.  
  
"Exactly how?" Kagome asked. "Explain it exactly."  
  
Inuyasha paused. Exactly HOW was it his business?  
  
Kagome smiled triumphantly. "So it isn't any of your business."  
  
"Feh. Who said it wasn't?"  
  
Kagome's anger boiled. 'What a jerk!' Kagome thought. 'Sit.'  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up as his sensitive hearing heard someone else running through the rain.  
  
Without realizing it, Inuyasha had pulled Kagome into a nearby alleyway, waiting for the person to appear.  
  
Kagome's heart began to race as she heard the approaching footsteps, as her fear of the unknown person grew.  
  
As her panic began to rise the more Inuyasha pushed her farther into the alley, his dislike of the aura growing.  
  
Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in distaste, the aura had a menace to it, almost like a growing evil, a evil that he himself was almost afraid of.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. He was NOT afraid of the aura, after all, he didn't even KNOW the person. As the person came nearer, the more confidence Inuyasha felt, and more dislike.  
  
The person was in a baboon costume type coat complete with a mask. The person in the suit was striding carelessly down the street, and didn't even cast a glance toward the dark alleyway that Inuyasha and Kagome had hidden in.  
  
Kagome let out a deep breath when she could no longer hear the footsteps of the person in the baboon suit.  
  
Inuyasha slowly walked out of the alley, his demon senses alert. He didn't like that person at all. He stole a glance at Kagome. She looked thoroughly relieved, but yet still panicked. It was obvious to Inuyasha now that the guy in the baboon suit had been following Kagome (Hey, he's clueless! Of course he would just now realize it --)  
  
"Who was that guy?" Inuyasha asked, staring at the direction that the baboon guy had walked off to.  
  
"His name is Naraku." Kagome said.  
  
Something about that name sent a chill down Inuyasha's spine.  
  
"What does he want with you?"  
  
"That I cannot tell you." Kagome said as calmly as the rain continued to soak her to the bone.  
  
Inuyasha was confused. 'Why can't this wench tell me!?!' Inuyasha asked himself.  
  
Kagome shivered, and this is when Inuyasha realized that they were both standing in the rain, soaking wet.  
  
"Um... want to get out of the rain?" Kagome asked shivering.  
  
"Yeah." He said.  
  
"Where?" They asked in unison.  
  
"I'm not from around here." Kagome said quickly.  
  
"I guess we could go to a friend of mine. His place always has an extra room or fifty." Inuyasha said seriously.  
  
"Fifty?" Kagome echoed.  
  
"Yeah. I heard the house cost his parents a load of money. Not like they're ever around anyways, he's the only one who lives in that house over half the time." Inuyasha explained.  
  
"Well, are we just going to talk about it or are we actually going to go there?" Kagome asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Inuyasha smirked at her, and it clearly said, 'I know how to get you back for that.'  
  
"Get on." He said, crouching down.  
  
"H-huh?" Kagome asked, stuttering badly.  
  
"You know what I said wench."  
  
'Sit.'  
  
Kagome slowly, and blushing madly, got on Inuyasha's back, who immediately stood up, and began to run.  
  
Kagome screeched as Inuyasha picked up speed.  
  
"It's alright, I won't drop you." Inuyasha said over the wind.  
  
"Oh, is THAT suppose to make me feel BETTER?!?" Kagome snapped.  
  
She felt Inuyasha shrug. "If you want it to." Inuyasha told her, turning his head to the side so that she could see his smirk.  
  
Kagome just decided not to argue and fell silent.  
  
The rain began to tumble down harder, drops the size of cherries (it is possible! I've seen it! You get soaked after being in the rain for five seconds!), and Inuyasha picked up the pace.  
  
Inuyasha skid to a stop in front of a huge mansion, and Kagome guessed there was about a hundred rooms or so.  
  
"This is it." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome nodded and slid off his back and landed on her feet.  
  
Inuyasha walked swiftly to the door, Kagome following at his heels.  
  
He knocked his knuckles hard on the door, and yelled, "MIROKU!!!" the sound of quick footsteps reached Kagome's ears and the door swung open to reveal a man Inuyasha's age with short black hair pulled into a low ponytail on the back of his neck. He was wearing a purple shirt and blue jeans.  
  
"And who might this be?" The man asked, looking at Kagome, his eyes going up and down her body, resting a little to long on her breasts.  
  
"Dear... um... what's your name lovely lady?" He asked going down on one knee.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes but seemed to be holding himself back.  
  
"Kagome." Kagome replied, not sure where this was going.  
  
"Dear Kagome..." He clasped her hands in his, "Would you bare my child?" He asked.  
  
Kagome eyes widened, and then she got furious.  
  
But Inuyasha beat her to the poor monk, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "No she will not bare you're fuckin' child!"  
  
Miroku looked at him meekly.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes again, then suddenly dropped him, and Miroku fell on his ass while his head slammed against the doorframe and he went unconscious.  
  
Inuyasha strode into the mansion liked he owned it, dropped onto the couch and turned on the TV.  
  
Kagome hesitantly followed Inuyasha in, but instead of sitting down on the couch, she stood there.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who is Kikyou?"  
  
"My girlfriend. You look a lot like her, but Kikyou actually looks intelligent." Inuyasha replied, flipping the channels.  
  
"I AM intelligent! You're just to stupid to notice that I'm more intelligent than this Kikyou girl that you're going out with!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" Miroku asked, strolling to the room, a huge bump on the back of his head.  
  
"NO!!!" Inuyasha and Kagome shouted in unison.  
  
Miroku, a little taken aback, muttered very quickly something about going to the mall and being back in few hours. At the very end he added, "Lady Kagome, you can just make yourself at home." And he ran out the door like Inuyasha was chasing him with a spiked club.  
  
Kagome felt uncomfortable being in someone else's house, and all she could do was shift nervously from foot to foot.  
  
Finally, Inuyasha noticed her uncomfortable aura, and turned to look at her.  
  
Kagome was surprised by this sudden action, but suddenly, Inuyasha's cell phone rang.  
  
He turned away from Kagome, opened the cell phone and asked, "Moshi Moshi, and what the hell do you want?!?" He said into the phone.  
  
"Yeah, so? The stupid monk is out." Inuyasha said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"WHAT?!?" He yelled so loudly that it rang through the house and made Kagome jump.  
  
There were a few minutes of furious silence as the person on the other line was explaining something to Inuyasha.  
  
"No way. No fuckin way I am getting that stupid monk! He forgot his fuckin cell phone so you better send someone else after him." An angry Inuyasha yelled into the phone.  
  
There was a pause. "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO AFTER HER, ESPECIALLY BY MYSELF!!!" Inuyasha suddenly shouted in an outraged voice. There was more silence to his outburst, then he said "What about Kikyou?" More silence. "So she's out of the question?" More silence.  
  
Inuyasha paused his conversation and looked over at Kagome. "Yeah, I think I got someone who can go with me." He paused and listened. "Yeah, she's a miko."  
  
Kagome wasn't sure if Inuyasha was talking about her or someone else.  
  
Soon Inuyasha closed the phone and set it on the table. "You have to work with me." He said without looking at her.  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
INUKAG-INUKAG-INUKAG-INUKAG-INUKAG-INUKAG-INUKAG-INUKAG-  
  
The little INUKAG-INUKAG thing is because Ffn won't let us use squiggly lines. Anyway, for those of you that have told you about that this would be coming, sorry it took so long. R&R. 


	2. Inuyasha, Sit

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters.

Courage Itsumo 

**Chapter 2: Yura of the Hair **

INUKAG-INUKAG-INUKAG-INUKAG-INUKAG-INUKAG-INUKAG-INUKAG-INUKAG

"WHAT?!?" Kagome yelled outraged. She didn't want to work with the most inconsiderate **jerk **she had ever met!

"Miroku's to busy to come with, and that old **hag **says I have to have someone come with me. Not that really care." Inuyasha said, never meeting Kagome's eyes. The truth was, he was curious. Curious to what this miko could do.

Kagome was still outraged. It was like this **hanyou** thought she was weak! Nobody, not even that **hentai **named Miroku made her so mad. "I **won't **work with you, you **stubborn hanyou**!"

Inuyasha was immediately in front of her. Kagome, surprised, fell backwards.

"**You are coming with and that's final**." Inuyasha said firmly.

"Make me." Kagome said stubbornly.

Inuyasha shrugged, and threw Kagome over his shoulder, and walked out the door.

"PUT ME DOWN, INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

"Beg me." He replied, smirking.

'_Sit_.'

"SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted.

A necklace with wooden beads and fangs appeared on his neck, pulling him to the ground... Kagome with him.

"How... you... **wench**...." Inuyasha said angrily.

"Owwie..." Kagome whined.

"Well it's YOUR fault, wench!" Inuyasha said, his anger building.

As soon as the spell wore off, Kagome slid out from underneath him, and said, "Inuyasha, sit!" Inuyasha plunged into the earth, wondering what the hell he had done to deserve this.

"You, wench!"

"Sit."

Inuyasha plunged deeper into the dirt, wishing that he could control his idiotic temper.

Inuyasha knew what he was going to say next was going to earn him a sit, if he was lucky, maybe two...

"You won't go with me because you know you're weak." A smirk formed on his mouth, although his head was still in the dirt.

"Sit, boy! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!" Kagome said furiously. "SIT INUYASHA! I think will work with you, but just this once." Kagome hopped into the car, happily humming a song.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

GOOD DAY!

Sakia: Sayo, this is your fault!

Sayo: Huh? How come?

Sakia: You're the one who gave her sugar.

Sayo: Oh yeah... #Shoves non-sugared products down Kii's throat#

What? I feel drowsy... you gave me some sugar again, Sayo. You must be punished...

Sayo: #Freaks out# #runs away#

Sakia: R&R please, or Kii's threatening to put some of her stories on hold!

Yes. I'm afraid I am not getting very many reviews, and if it comes down to it, I will put all stories but Dark Secrets and Unleashed Screams. But if I get at least three, then I will have this be one of the ones that I don't put on hold.


End file.
